Do-You-Love-Who?
by Kanon58
Summary: Gon is the son of the principal Ging, then Killua a super smart kid able to be in same year as the seniors, and Leorio and Kurapika met already before they met again on school, Kuroro is a librarian and Illumi the mysterious student that always rescue Kurapika. Hisoka is a teacher and Mizuken is Kurapika's tutor.
1. Sparkling Flags

**Do You Love Who?**

* * *

The anime belongs to Togashi-sensei XD

**Kanon58:** Welcome to my new fic! This contains Romance Dramatic Comedy! Kurapika is a girl here, you can't stop me! She's now growing with boobies , *jaw drop*

**Summary:** Gon is the son of the principal Ging, then Killua a super smart kid able to be in same year as the seniors, and Leorio and Kurapika met already before they met again on school, Kuroro is a librarian and Illumi the mysterious student that always rescue Kurapika. Hisoka is a teacher and Mizuken is Kurapika's tutor.

**Partner In Crime is: **_PapilioAgeha known as Monokuma!_

I'll try to lessen my chatter~~Enjoy ;D **BARE WITH MY ENGLISH PLEASE.**

* * *

**Chapie 1**

**Sparkling Flags**

* * *

The place was filled with Sakura tree's petal swaying with the flow of the wind, A blonde apple cut haired-Grey eyes with a petite body, wearing a dark blue school uniform, black shoes, and a black necktie with the school's Logo says Letter 'G' patched on their left chest. Welcome to Ginguji Hunter All boy's school.

_"I'm really here."_ The heroine said inside her mind with a big sighed,_ "How come i end up here again?"_

Kurapika remembered that her parent's was just first having a funny noisy conversation about is Kurapika could survive as a guy inside an all boy's school-though it end up to a deal. Yes, a deal that Kurapika couldn't imagine how could her parent's bet her like that,

Her mom said, "I bet Kurapika could bare living with boys! Especially handsome boys! For i officially could scream out loud that i love living with boys!"

Her Dad says, "Hey honey! Does that mean you lump me with them? Wait,wait, there's noway our daughter could live through like that!" though the tone of her father's voice wasn't really complaining.

"Ow come on sweety! Kurapika is a great girl like i do! and Like you do!"

"So that means i'm a girl?"

"No! I mean, Kurapika looks like me and resembles you! Hooraay!"

"Honey, Kurapika can't."

"Yes she can! She's acts like a boy!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes it does"

Until the latter couldn't take it any longer, "Would you please shut up!?" Kurapika screeched at her parent's. Both her mom and dad gone silent with blinking eyes, but later those eyes stared at her full grinning.

"Say Honey, why don't we just try it out!"  
Her dad just nod like it's the best thing to do, "Sure do."

"Alright! The bet is on! Kurapika from now on you must pretend as a boy in an all boy's school gudluck!"

"uuuwhaaaat!?"

And so it end there.

"MY parent's are CRAZY." Yes they are indeed damn crazy, how could they do that to their daughter so easily?

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter anymore." Right, Kurapika made up her mind to bare with it for a while then just finish this year's school and finally go transfer to another school on where she could have a normal life. "But still this is irritating." while fuming over her thoughts she accidently bumped on someone.

"Ah!"

Only Kurapika fell on the ground while the other one remained still, "A-are you alright?! I'm so sorry i didn't see you!" the guy said, Kurapika rubbed her head and sneered, "Yeah, maybe i'm that small for you not to notice!"

"Hey, i already apologize didn't i? Why still angry!?"

Kurapika looked up to see who was it, but then both got frozen after meeting eachother's faces.

"L-Leo...rio...?"

"Ku..Kurapika!? What are you doing here?! Aren't you a-" the kurutian girl immediately covered the man's mouth.

"Shhh" she hushed him, "Don't be noisy, what would i do if i got in trouble idiot!" she said under her breath.

The guy name Leorio fuzzily nod and removed Kurapika's hands from his, "Then just tell me why your here?" he asked in a whisper.

"That is...Well..." After 5 minutes.

"What!?" Leorio said trying to hid his laughter, "Your parent's did that?! Your parent's are cool!"  
Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed down, "Yeah keep laughing you'll go to grave." Leorio raised his hands in give up.

"Sorry,sorry i won't do it again..." Then he smiled at her, "But i'm glad we met again..."

Something on Kurapika's eyes sparks, she recalled their days clearly on a floating shipwreck library. Where at first they are nemesis-irritated over eachother for both had a hot head that day but in the end they became very close, as if they are close friends now.

"Your right." She said with a small smile on her lips. "Leorio, Nice to meet you once again."

* * *

Leorio is a tall, manly-looking, fairly muscular young man with brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut and wears same uniform of Kurapika of course. He also have a pair of teashade sunglasses. Despite his looks, he is still a teenager.

**Inside the classroom,** everyone of them had the habit to look at the room's entrance whenever someone is entering the classroom. Kurapika awkwardly took a step inside the said room, Leorio calmed her nervousness by patting her shoulder's telling her to enter, by a nod both took a choose on their seats.

Kurapika took the chance to examine the whole room with only her eyes moving. There's a spiky silver hair, bright skin with blue eyes-sitting in row three in line 2 sitting side views with boredom written all over it's face only wearing his polo white shirt._ Kurapika is currently seating at the end of the window while on her right Leorio is sitting._ The looking brat boy stared to Kurapika with cold eyes after noticing that she was observing him, reverting her eyes away the other did the same, _Ignores. _Kurapika thought that the boy might be a rebel one.

Kurapika then notice another child inside the room he's sitting on row one in line 4 desk, this time a boy with long spiky black hair with green tips and large, light brown eyes. The kid looks more innocent and good boy than the other, Kurapika then wondered why there's two children on the classroom despite their year and grade it's way too far, but then maybe both are genius that's why theyre' here. The other people inside the classroom are all normal looking citizens, nothing much to tell it looks like a normal batch of students, _well that's what she thought._

"Hai,Hai everyone take your seats~" a magician or jester suddenly entered the classroom with an ice cream hairdo colored pink, but he wears a scientist uniform and an eyeglass. "Alright, everyone, I'm your advisory, Hisoka...And Hisoka means..."

Their weirdo teacher said darkly, which end up putting an unknown tension filling the classroom.

"Hisoka means?" Kurapika repeated inside her mind. And perfect timing their said teacher answered back, and he suddenly got a make up a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek.

"Hisoka means S-E-C-R-E-T~" kyun~~

All got their spines creep out.

"Forget about that, first of all the school rules is NO MAKE UPS!" Hisoka said with a nightmare faced clown.

Each of the student's had the same thought, _"But teacher, your wearing make up yourself!"_

Then his face reverts back to normal still smiling so lovingly. "Alright, Now you people should know who's the principal of this school!"

Student's says,_ "That's all the rules!?"_

Suddenly a monitor appeared up the wood of the blackboard, Hisoka did introduced to them the principal in a questionmark figure. "This is your principal 'Ging Freecss' no one know's where he is so don't even bother kufufu~~ Ok that's enough!"

Student's says, _"We didn't even see his face at all!"_

_"What a weird teacher and the principal."_ Kurapika noted.

"Oh and i almost forgot," Hisoka said while eyes travelling to the whole student, "Ah right! Gon." he called the spiky haired kid. "Stand up!"

The kid nervously stand up on his sit, "Y-yes?"

"Everyone take a look at him! He's actually the son of the principal, his name Gon Freecss!"

"Ehhh!?"

Gon blush from his stand, "T-teacher, please don't harass me early in the morning!"

"But Gon, that is what i'm trying to achieve~" Hisoka creepily winked, and so all of them got another cold spine.

Thought it's all over suddenly Kurapika didn't expect to get called. Something onto his teacher's eyes sparks... "Kindly stand up Kurapika-kun, and Gon-chan you take your seat." After Gon took his seat Hisoka narrowed his eyes dangerously carving snake towards the kuruta. "Everyone meet Kurapika, He's a Kuruta~."

All got a loud gasp, and then whisper's started to roamed the room,

**_"A kuruta? Aren't them the demon ones?"_**

**_"Oh the ones who got scarlet eyes?"_**

**_"Isn't it dangerous to be with a kuruta?!"_**

"Alright,Alright," Hisoka claps his hands, "Everyone don't be mean to Kurapika-kun~~ Neh Kurapika-kun?" he teasingly said but it failed Kurapika to response, "Yes...Teacher..." Kurapika took her seat without the teacher telling her, she clenched her fist on the desk,_ "So the outside world is still rejecting us kuruta's...huh?"_

Break time.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice greets Kurapika, she look up to her side then goes down for the one who called her is just Gon.

"Oh, hi." She greet him with a questionable look, "May i know what you need?"

"Need? I don't need anything, I just want to be friends with you!" Gon widely smiled.

"Eh? Why would you?" Kurapika couldn't believe her hears, 'someone wants to be friends with a kuruta like me?'

Gon nodded audibly, "Of course! Becuz your a kuruta! I heard Kuruta's are cool though they are not much many than they were back in hundred years..." the kid in front of her wasn't sure of what he knows, Kurapika watched the boy as it keeps talking to his-self loudly, Kurapika couldn't help but to think "He's such an honest boy." "Sure."

"Eh?"

"We can be Friends, Gon." Gon's eyes sparked so wide and instantly shaked Kurapika's hands endlessly, "Oh my! You don't know how happy am!"

"Me too."

Then Leorio joined the conversation. "Hey,hey, Kid, slow down, don't hurt her hands."

The one word made Kurapika punch Leorio on her imagination, as Leorio got sweat drops and gulp his own throat.

Good thing, the kid seems like he didn't hear it, "Eh?"

"Nothing." Leorio changed the topic fast, "So what you guys wanna eat?"

* * *

**Inside the cafeteria...**

Leorio smiling to himself, he can't stop, for he's the only one who know's Kurapika's real gender for they met before, and luckily they met again despite Kurapika needs to be a guy infront of everyone...He feels a lil closer to the Kuruta. Meanwhile the said Kuruta just notice his face and twitched, "Is something funny?"

"N-Nothing! Anyway, going to get our foods...Jah~!" Leorio left.

"Hey your running away!"

"Say Kurapika, did you and Leorio already met each-other?"

"W-what?!"  
"No i mean, you guys seems to know each other..."  
"How could you?"

"Just, a hunch..."

But then they heard a loud crash of table and utensils.

"W-what's that?" Kurapika asked, Gon took his run to know, "Let's go check it out."  
Reaching where the noise came from, It was the silvered haired kid!

"It's him." Kurapika said inside her mind, The silvered haired kid seems having a fight with another student.

"You brat! Your just a transferry here your getting all cocky already!" the fat pig student said.

"Hehh~ So the rumors are true your the transferry crusher Tonpa-san ka?" The silvered kid said not answering the question.

"H-how did you-"

"How did i know? Simple~" The kid suddenly vanish and appeared on Tonpa's back kicking his butt facing the floor. "That's becuz, of your face." he smirks.

Everyone clap after seeing such a cool student, Even Gon almost say it outloud on his lips, "So Cool..." that one word made the other kid look at him. Later his eyes switched a look to Kurapika and it made Kurapika shivered, "This kid he's dangerous..." and that kid took a step forward towards them.

The cool kid stand there still, when he finally speak, "I'm Killua. What are your names?"

"I'm Gon!"

"I-Im, Kurapika..."

"Hehh~ Gon and Kurapika huh?" they heard another noise, this time it sounds worried, it's Leorio rushing to the scene. "Kurapika! Gon!" he step inside the field -currently the student circled around them. "Are you guy's alright?!"

Gon nodded happily Kurapika nodded normally.

"That's great," Leorio notice the other, "You?

Killua looked up, "Oh yes oldman?"

"What!? Am not an oldman!" Leorio roared.

"That's a great joke oldman! hahaha!"

"Nooo!"

* * *

**Small Park**

After school,A small green park where Kurapika is sitting on a bark tree. She sighed heavily, "This school is a weird one...Not only that, i could see a lot of weird eyes staring at me...I wonder if they figured that i'm actually a girl?" The wind blows so peacefully that it made the Kuruta fallen asleep.

Tonpa the transferry crushes planned to play an evil prank on the sleeping blonde, "Kekeke, I'll shall break that good mood of yours!" he silently walk forward while both his hands raise up like he's about to do something vulgar. "You got a pretty face as if your a girl, you must be a good Cherry!" About to touch the defenseless blonde. Not until someone appeared behind Tonpa's back with an eerie aura, "What are you doing?"

Slowly he looked at his back to see who it is, "I-Illumi!"

Illumi appears expressionless, like a mask; no one can fathom his thoughts or feelings. He has jet black hair that is very long and combed behind his head, and very dark eyes. Illumi repeated his question, "I said, what are you doing to him Tonpa?"

"I didn't do anything yet! Promise i swear!" he cracks on his laugh.

Illumi stared emotionless, hard to read into his eyes for it's totally black and empty.

"Ahh! It's time for me to go back on the dorm! Bye!" Tonpa dashed away as possible. It leaves Illumi and Kurapika on the spot. After small minutes, Illumi kneeled down and stared at the kuruta's face._ "He look's like a girl."_ then his hand moved on their own to remove the blonde locks hindering on Kurapika's pretty face. Something inside Illumi had sparked. And it is still unknown what it was.

Kurapika finally woke up, she felt like someone is watching her while she was sleeping. Since she find no traces of any person, she stood up and realize she got an assignment on her first day of school so she headed to the library. Kurapika never knew the Illumi guy is still there, hiding on the back of the tree.

* * *

**Inside the library.**

"Alright, what was that again? History...Hmm, and this ...Uhh, yeah this..." Kurapika picking up some books which she's going to readied on next day, after finishing reading some books, she put them back on the shelves where she got them.

About to leave She suddenly remembered another book that she needs, and so she search for it but she can't find the book anywhere on the ground levels. Not until the idea came up to her head, "I'm so stupid." she found it stock up onto the upper book shelf. Kurapika used a ladder to climb up in order to get the book she needs. However the book was so old and dusty that it got stock up to the other books, "Hard-too pull-" due to impatience, her scarlet eyes activate which gave her more force to pull the book out and successfully she did. "Yes!" But, "W-woooooawww!" Kurapika got her feet out balance the ladder trying to gain her postion it got more worst for all the books on the upper corner fell down on her face with the ladder, _"Ahhh!"_

Smoke rose over becuz of the thousand of dust. 'coughs,coughs,'

While removing the pile of books covering her, a shadow appeared blocking her light, "Huh?"

A guy with black hair hanging down naturally and a bandage wrapped around his forehead wearing only polo shirt and lousy necktie. His name is Chrollo Lucilfer.

"Clumsy." the stranger said with no harm meant. But it failed to control the Kuruta's patience, She throw jumped out of the pile books and pulls the Collar their face are almost mere inches. "Well sorry about that! But i would be happy if you help me bastard!"

Chrollo raised up one of his eyebrows, "Bastard?"

"Yes," Kurapika hissed,"You are a bastard."

"Why am?"

"Becuz you already saw me in trouble instead of helping your making fun of me!" Kurapika's eyes glares daggers, good thing the scarlet eyes are already off.

"I'm not making fun of you, i'm just telling the truth."

"What!?"

"Anyway," the raven haired pointed out, "Stop pulling my collar more or we'll end up kissing."

It made the kuruta flushed furiously pushing the man away so fast, "P-pervert!"

Chrollo fell on the ground but it felt nothing, he just stood up like a slender shadow with a quizical look on his face, "Your the first one to do that." he smirked.

"The-" Kurapika's mouth remained open then later teeth clashing to temper. "Forget about it." turning her back and picking up the book putting them back on each corner of the shelf. About to take another book a paler hand handed him a book, it's still THAT guy.

First she hesitated to take it becuz she's too angry today for no reason. But then she took it anyway, until they finished cleaning up.

"Say your new here?" Chrollo ask, not that he really specifically cared.

Kurapika replied curtly, "Yeah so what?"

"Interesting."

"Huh?"

Chrollo took a step forward and grabbed Kurapika's face with two hands!

"W-what are you-"

"Want me to kiss you?" this time Kurapika's scarlet eyes activates, not becuz of anger but, she felt fear.

"I-Im a boy!" She tried to look away but the hands keep them remained face to face with Chrollo.

"Who cares, this school is all boys, and means no girls, we could fell for eachother."

"How could you do such a thing-!" with that something sparkled inside Chrollo._ 'this...person..'_

"Your a kuruta right?" this time Kurapika's heart calm down than before, for her heart is beating rapidly. Kurapiak wondered how did this guy knew then she realizes her vision was red..."ohh..."

Another surprising movement the man did, he freed Kurapika's face finally. "Anyway, i'm just kiddin about what i said, don't sweat it." _What!? that was just a freaking joke?! It's not a funny one then!_

Kurapika took her fist like wanting to punch the man, but then Chrollo turned his back to leave waving goodbye, "I'm Chrollo remember it."

"Who would want to remember you!" Childishly Kurapika said, she's about to tell her name when he's already gone.

Kurapika didn't really understand what was that about but then, deep inside she hope to meet the guy again..."Chrollo huh..."

* * *

It's been a tiring day for Kurapika and that tiring day immediately passed into the second day.

But the second day made Kurapika's world exploded.

"Kurapika!" Leorio called her with a serious place, Both are standing inside the small greenfield of the school.

Kurapika only stared and nodded in response.

"Please, Kurapika."

"Please what?"

"Please Go out with me!"

Eyes widen, and a gap on her lips. "Eh?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**This is hareeem BUT NO LEWD STUFFS! Ok? XD Maybe romantic orangie? I wont call it orange becuz Kurapika is a girl so who knooows! Hope you like the first chapie if you hate it i prefer you not to comment .**

**Those who like it and interested please review! XD IGNORE MY ENGLISH!**


	2. Secret Midnight

**Do You Love Who?**

* * *

The anime belongs to Togashi-sensei XD

**Kanon58:** Welcome to my new fic! This contains Romance Dramatic Comedy! Kurapika is a girl here, you can't stop me! She's now growing with boobies , *jaw drop*

**Summary:** Gon is the son of the principal Ging, then Killua a super smart kid able to be in same year as the seniors, and Leorio and Kurapika met already before they met again on school, Kuroro is a librarian and Illumi the mysterious student that always rescue Kurapika. Hisoka is a teacher and Mizuken is Kurapika's tutor.

**Partner In Crime is: **_PapilioAgeha known as Monokuma!_

I'll try to lessen my chatter~~Enjoy ;D **BARE WITH MY ENGLISH PLEASE. -BE MY BETA READER IF YOU GOT COMPLAINS ABOUT MY ENGLISH! SERIOUSLY! _"About the Title it's Intentional! The characters might be Out of Character, but think it this way, It's a comedy!"_**

* * *

**Chapie 2**

**Secret Midnight**

* * *

The birds are chirping so early, the clouds flows like a leaf on a stream, but Kurapika's heart is screaming madly. Kurapika couldn't explain why or what is Leorio is saying. "You what!?"

"I said Go out with me!" Leorio told her once again.  
"Wait,wait,wait! I don't understand? Why saying that-No, why telling me that?" Kurapika is so confused.

Leorio sighed in response, then he calm himself and so as the other. "Ok,ok, I think i should explain." He didn't know how to start the conversation, he look side by side before speaking. "I want to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she questioned.

"Ok. This school, is full of..."

"Full of?"

"Ugh, well i actually saw you yesterday on the library with another guy."  
"Uhh, so what about it?" Kurapika finally realize what's going on, "Y-you mean, you saw 'THAT'?"  
"Yeah THAT."

"Oh no." The fate had no mercy on Kurapika, she wanted to die badly. Leorio must have saw the part where that Chrollo guy pulled her face like he's about to kiss.

"No,No,No." Kurapika she wailed back, "It's not us, NOWAY if could. You misunderstood."  
"I know." Leorio corrected, "I know you and that guy 'aint'."

This time Kurapika's eyebrow goes upright-questioning. "So what's the problem?"

"Can't you see? This school is FULL of that..._Those_ kind of guys...I mean, they don't care about someone's gender anymore, they just do this and that becuz there are no girls around..More like they almost lost the interest."

"Oh." she stammered "I get it." But then she is still wondering why should she go out with him, "So why should we go out?"

"So that no one would try to take you like that." Leorio said caringly, being hopeful that he cares a lot for her. _In a way too much._

Kurapika speculated those words first, _'does he mean, if we go out no more perverts like that guy would dare come near me and do such things?'_ moving her head left to right,_ 'or maybe Leorio wants it becuz he...'_ she move her head left to right once more. _'No, it couldn't be.'_

Leorio could see Kurapika is taking the matter so seriously so he explained it more in summary, "What i'm saying is,_ we_ pretend to go out..._Means_ if they all knew we are going out, they wouldn't do that to you anymore...But of course were not going to do something about...you know..."

Kurapika flushly nodded, "I-i got it."

"Um so...Do you like it or not?" Leorio rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

It's kinda awkward, but Kurapika thought it's the best to get protected, And she trust Leorio won't really take it as a real yes. Only because they need to pretend so that no more hentai could go near her if she's taken. _As if._

"Ok fine. But remember we DON'T really going to go out ok?" Kurapika reminded him.

"Of course!" Leorio just said it like that, but the truth his, he's soul is rejoicing, '_even were not really going out people think you are mine hehehehe'_ Somehow Leorio knew he himself musn't be like that, but he couldn't help it anyway. "Alright! It's a deal!"

The school bell rings, it's time to go classes.

* * *

"-'H''''chi'''H''-ii R~~fufufu" Hisoka giggled pervertedly.

A student raised one of his hands,"Sensei! I got question, what does H-chi means?"

"You mean Ecchi?"

_"Sensei!"_

"Fufufu~~ Well it's more easy to demonstrate than to explain~~" Hisoka's eyes lingers to Kurapika's spot.

_"Eekk! Why is he looking here?"_ Kurapika nervously thought,_ "I got a bad feeling."_

"Kurapika" Hisoka called her seductively,"Come here in the front."

Feeling that something _very BAD_ is about to occur, Kurapika stood from his sit and walk towards the side of Hisoka.

"Alright minna, i'll shall teach you how to be Ecchi."

"Eehhh!?"

"First step push your prey to the wall~" So then Hisoka pushed Kurapika to the wall, "Be sure to trap the person you wanna do it to."

**All:** Whooooo~~~

**Kurapika:** IS this even legal?!

**Hisoka:** There's no legal on this school, all is allowed! ^w^

**Kurapika:** EHHHH!?

"Step two, zoom your face to the prey's face, _make sure_ your licking your lips like a predator~kuku" the crowds getting pumped out for the next step. _"oohhh!"_

Kurapika, tried to push Hisoka away, "Sensei!" but she can't, "_Hisoka!_ Stop!" but the clown is not listening, he just do whatever he want's to his students, _like a boss._

Leorio almost like jumping out of his seat to rescue Kurapika, but he just can't, _he wanna learn the technique!_

Killua whistled on his sit, meanwhile Gon is staring on them with no exact thought, more like he really don't get what's going on so he raised up his hand, "Sensei! Should we take some notes?"

Hisoka said 'yes' without second thinking, "Step 3 put your one hand on the chest of your prey-you must put some pressure~~"

The time Hisoka placed one of his hand on Kurapika's chest, she started to breath heavily,_ "N-No!"_

"SENSEI! SENSEI! SENSEI!" and the bastard students started to cheer to continue.

"Your a teacher here you should teach your student's normal lessons!"

"This is a normal lesson~ :3"

"WHAT!?"

Hisoka continued, "Step 4, go breath your lips on the prey's ear, silently whisper him/she _'Your Mine.'_" Hisoka breaths on Kurapika's ears and it made her had a fuzzy feeling, she's starting to get dizzy, and her mind suddenly gone dull due to the pressure and embarrassment.

The students got more noisy, some almost screamed like a girl, someone keeps cheering, the other remained jaw drop.

"And~" Hisoka creepily chuckled, "Last but not the least,Step 5, tip up the chin of your prey slowly put your fingertips~! Then...~~~" Hisoka's lips going near in a slow-motion way, Kurapika can't do anything but to close her eyes! _"I can't...this is...!"_

Hisoka then pulled away without Doing the_ IT_ -Kurapika falled on her knees breathing harshly,while Hisoka claimed that-that's all they must knew how to be an ecchi person, _as if it's right for a teacher to teach his student's such things!_

Kurapika almost collapsed after the heart breathing-taking-no oxygen-that happend on her life. _"I can't believe_ this!" She's currently up the rooftop. Clutching her hand's to the wires of the bar net, "Leorio is right, this school doesn't give a damn about each gender's anymore...More like...It's just a lust of excitement for them..."

Speaking of excitement didn't she feel it early when Hisoka is doing that to her? Kurapika almost want to slap her face _where the heck did that thought come from!?_ "If only i could jump here and now."

When a voice interfered "Go ahead and do it, No one would mind." jerking to look at her back, "You!?"

It's . "Hey." the raven haired greeted nothing particularly to talk with.

"What are you doing here!? Kurapika didn't wait for an answer for she answered her own question. "Oh skipping class?"

Chrollo made a face but still remained unreadable, "Skip class? How do you even see me?"

Kurapika sarcastically commented crossing her arms, "A waboo,student who is lazy, and gives a lot of problems on their teachers."

Chrollo couldn't believe his hears, he almost wanted to laugh, and so it escaped on his lips, he chuckled.

"What?"  
"You thought i'm same age as you? You gotta be kiddin." Chrollo took out a small card inside his pocket, and it seems to be an I.D. And yes, it's an I.D. a certification that Chrollo Lucilfer is a Librarian.

Kurapika's face totally easily to read for Chrollo's view, "You thought i'm a teenager? That's really flattering~" he smirked.

Kurapika can't do anything but to hiss in another embarrassment, "I change my mind, i'm going to push you in this building instead i jump."

"Why so hot headed? If you keep doing that you'll eventually kill yourself with wrinkles."

"I'm not asking for your tip! Go away! Leave me alone!" closing her eyes.

Chrollo stayed still, mesmerizing the boiled headed blondie, then he approached her, un-aware of a certain guy's presence_ which she thought had already left_. Kurapika can no longer think normally when the Chrollo guy just pushed her on the net's wall_-trapping,_ like what Hisoka did.

Kurapika felt her heartbeat burns up. Chrollo zoomed his face slowly but surely, with a stoic face, the deep blue eyes like an abyss connects with Kurapika's grey pupils.

"Your really an interesting one." Chrollo positioned his lips on Kurapika's left ear, _"I want you to be Mine."_

Kurapika's soul run out in panic, but then she had already devised a plan, _That's right it's going to work!_

"You can't! I can't! For i!"_ is this really the right thing to do? if so then i don't care lying anymore! "_I'm already going out with someone!"

The silence fell down, only the wind blows know what's going on. Kurapika didn't expect to see a disappointment face Chrollo made, despite his cold appearance, he's actually making faces if he's off guard.

"Who are you going out with?"

"W-with..." Kurapika bitted her lips and duck her fingers on her back. "With Leorio."

Chrollo closed his eyes and pulled away, "I see." Unexpected Chrollo easily got fooled, more like he really did believe the kuruta, he left without saying a word.

"W-wait..." But then all seems to be melancholy, _"I still didn't told him my name."_

* * *

**Back inside the classroom. 'Classes had already ended.'**

Hanzo a previous classmate of Leorio-_and so now they're still is._ Asked him, "Leorio, is it true you and Kurapika are dating?" his eyebrows goes up and down like saying 'don't like my dude.' with a wacky face.

Leorio pushes his face away and said "Don't be noisy!"

"Why not?" Hanzo regained his-self, and sat straight, "So did you guys already DOING that?"

"What that?"

"That...Don't play dumb, everyone who got their _lover_ boyfriends goes to THAT."  
"Ah _that_, no. We don't do it."  
"HUH!? WHY NOT?! Kurapika is a pretty boy! Your actually so lucky despite your face."

"Hey! What do you mean about my face you bald!"

"Be thankful you got him, cuz i'm planning to suitor Beautiful Kuruta with my ninja skills!"

"There's no in hell he would say yes to you."

"Your not a sportsman aren't you?"  
"Since when did we do sports?!"

Kurapika entered the room,_ "GEEK!"_ noticing the two seems to be in a middle of something, but then she is too busy from what she felt earlier so she just grab her bag and left without saying hi or hello to Leorio.

"Hey,hey,hey Kurapika" Leorio catch up.

"What?" She looked more irritated than before, "I got to go on the dorm, i'm busy."

"But, um..." Trying to think of a conversation...He end up saying-"Nothing."

"ah-uh..." So then Kurapika left, Hanzo looks at the both with laughing eyes, "You got a hard one there!"  
"Shut up!" _Leorio._

* * *

Going to the dorm was a lie, She actually wanted to be alone, so she goes to the small park on where she sleep yesterday. Sitting on the same tree, she pick out a pocket book on her bag and started flipping pages.

Many minutes passed, She closed them and took a deep breath. "Ok." Kurapika been feeling weird at herself, _How come she just agree to the fact of pretending to go out with Leorio and the fact she just did use that as an excuse to escape Chrollo's cage._ "Wait." What's she'll still worried about? It's for the better, "Yeah, from now on he won't bother me." but then she feels uneasy, she feels sorry for some reason. "Great. Life is complicated and so us the brains of the humans." soaring above the clouds. THe blue sky seems so peaceful. No, this place was peaceful.

Thinking about being lovers, Kurapika used to say that words on her childhood. _"Pyro! Let's date!"_ Cheek feeling hot, Kurapika didn't knew the real meaning of the word_ 'date'_ that's why right now she's totally single. She's still a child back then, you know childrens always speak out something they don't really mean.

But then her eyes soften, the name 'Pyro' is really so nostalgic...Her childhood bestfriend.

Kuruta clan are only few, that's why since birth each of them are engaged to pairs. Like her mom and dad, they were actually bestfriends too, yet all of them had the same blood means they are all relatives...In order to become fruitful, they live that way. For they are an outcast from the outside world...Even until now it's like that.

_'were not monsters, were just normal people like you do.'_ She closed her eyes to relax, but then...She falled asleep.

While the breeze smells like a lily, Illumi appeared watching the Sleeping Kuruta. "If you always sleep here like that you'll catch a cold." it immediately made Kurapika wide awake-senses got alert.

"Who are you?!"  
"Illumi."

"Eh?" Kurapika studied the long haired guy with eyes that almost look like a puppet. "Sorry for my rudeness, it's just my habit..." Kurapika sincerely do a apologetic bow. Illumi still doll, said he, "It's ok. It's not a big deal." no more conversation to say at eachother...Illumi then walks towards another bark of tree and sits.

Kurapika find it very weird, Illumi's presence seems familliar, as if, the one who's watching at her back the first day...was...actually...actually...

Kurapika and Illumi both took a rest on the bark trees they are occupying. It almost feel like a clementine melody of the fresh flowers and grass around.

* * *

The time Kurapika opened up her eyes, it's totally dark, "What the!?" It's already midnight. "Noway, i slept that much!?" She looked around to the other bark of tree but the Illumi guy is no where to be found. "That guy didn't even bother to woke me up!" She stumped up her feet and gather her things. "Oh no, what about the gate to the dormitory?"

_..."I'm on trouble." _

The wind howls so shivering, running with all her might without hearing her footsteps, _thank the pole lights it wasn't that dark than it's supposed to._ The school is full of grown trees, not to mention the school itself is big.

Kurapika needs to get inside the school dormitory before the Night keeper checks each of the rooms if they are sleeping already. "Shit, why did i pull myself in the grave?!"

Appearing in a bush, tracing if anyone is around, "it's clear." then Kurapika moves to the next place. Finally she reach the dormitory gate, but it's already close. "Not a problem." Climbing to the other side of the gate_ like she always do back on her childhood._ While climbing up-suddenly another person appeared on her left with the same posing she does_ climbing on the gate's bar,_ Both blinked then gap with their one finger pointing to each other. "EH!?"

"Kurapika?!"

"Killua?!"

_CRASH!_

Both fell down the bushes.

"O-ouch..." rubbing her head, she opened her eyes confirming that there's another person beside her. "Killua! What are you doing-"

"Shh!" Wondering what's up-Kurapika later saw a small spot of light searching all over the place._ 'it's the Night keeper!'_ Both hold their breaths waiting for the light to disappear. And so it deed, they released their breath up together in good grief.

"That was close." Killua said.

"Y-yeah..." Kurapika said back. But the real point came in, "Wait a minute, Why you're outside the dormitory this late Killua?" the silvered haired kid position up himself in indian sit as for Kurapika to put her knees on her chest with both hand hovering.

"Well, the truth is, go out every night..._For secret._..Like i tell you." slightly blushing, Killua realized the same thing, "Hey, wait a second, _WHAT_ are you doing here at night too? Don't tell me your stalking?"

"No! I'm night! It's my first time being left here at night! I falled asleep on the small garden then...The time i woke up it's already this late...I wonder what am going to do with my assignments...!" Kurapika's face seems very down to the point she look like about to cry.

"Hey don't cry."

"Crying? Am not."  
"lol~ But your face looks like this." Killua copies Kurapika's reaction. "See?"

Kurapika laughs at him, "It fits you more."

"The heck! It doesn't!"

After that, they got reminded of the first matter. "Right we got to go inside before the Night keeper reaches our rooms in check." Killua explained, while scanning around if the Night keeper is really gone.

Kurapika slowly look up _for their are hiding inside a bush,_ "How can we enter without getting caught? I believe spy camera's are around...This is a Hunter School anyway..." looking at the latter, Killua grinned with confident.

"Trust me, I know the way."

Successfully, they manage to enter Killua's room by climbing up the window. "Brilliant. I didn't knew your room is the nearest exit to skip class." Kurapika commented with a smile. That smile made Killua blush off again.

"Duhh, be thankful i help you out."

"Just kiddin. So now i shall take my leave, my room should be near out the corridor."

About to leave Killua halt the Kuruta. "Wait."

"Yes" She glanced back. "What's wrong?"

Fidgeting, and playing with his finger's, having hard time to say it out, Killua just said it in a murmur, "Don't tell anyone you saw me last night."

First Kurapika didn't know how exactly should she react, _"I didn't know Killua is such a shy person,"_ So then she smiled _again_ and patted Killua's head assuring that she won't tell it to anyone. "I promise."

because of the sudden_ patting_ moment Killua shove away those hands, "Hey! Don't pat me!"

Kurapika just giggled out then waved goodbye, "See you tomorrow~And also same goes for me, Don't tell anyone about it..." the door then closed.

Killua remained there standing in-front of the door, still his heart goes thumping and he wondered why...

"I'll kill that girlman face someday!" So the night ended.

* * *

Morning came, **"Inside the Classroom."**

Kurapika yawned and soar up the sky since she was buddy with the window. Kurapika somehow curious what's Killua doing everynight, maybe Killua is making something..._"No, Kurapika don't think something like that."_ Sometimes Kurapika is very judgemental, but seeing last night's event, It must have been something very important.._.Killua is a good kid,_ he might look like a brat but it's the other way._ "Killua is really nice."_ Noting that her eyes laid on Killua's sit who's seems to be usually bored listening to the lesson.

"And so then next week will have a Hunter Training. Be sure to study hard about Nen. Or else i would kill all of you." Hisoka then took his leave.

_"...Ugghh..."_

"Gyaah!" Leorio screamed, startling Kurapika.

"L-Leorio?" Leorio showed a puppy face. "Help meee!" he goes like an octopus capturing Kurapika but Kurapika pushing him away. "What on earth is wrong with you jerk?!"

"Kurapika help me study! I still don't get what are the other nen,nen,nen!"

"You mean, Ten,Ren,Nen..."

"What the hell is this school! it's so hard!" Leorio complained.

Kurapika's eyes set on him with an obvious look, "Then why transfer here if you don't even know how it goes?"

"I never wanted to be a hunter, I wanted to be a doctor." Leorio put his face on the desk in defeat.

"Eh? then why join this school? Why didn't you enter some medical sort of whatever scholarship..!?"

"That's becuz, Once your finish with 2nd year you can get the hunter license i can have a lot of money without getting delayed for paying."

_"Ohh, forgot, Being a doctor needs a lot of money_. What does your parent's says?" Kurapika placed her left hand on her chin staring on the window for the second time.

"Ah about that, it's been 2years since i got contacted to them."

"HUH WHAT?! She turned back immediately. "What did you say? 2 years?!"

Leorio's eyebrow goes up, "Um, you didn't know that...Once you enter this school, you can't go back to visit your parent's except holidays..."

"Uhh well, if there is a holiday how come you didn't visit your parent's?"  
"That's becuz i got summer class...Bad grades."

Kurapika's eyes became small and dark, "I wonder how come your here beside me."

"Hey! I'm not that an idiot!" a familiar voice then joined.

"If you guys have it hard, then get a tutor!" the happy lil boy gon said with a bright smile-which brings more heavy pressure to Leorio.

"It must have been good to be optimistic..." Leorio said and buried his face on his elbows.

"Eh? Well, everyone is actually required for tutor." Said by Gon.

"Tutor? So means, we can have a tutor...All of us?" Kurapika asked. Gon nodded cheeringly. "Yep! because everyone must learn nen! And...Everyone has their different abilities so we can't have the same teacher do we?"

The senses comes to Kurapika, "Come to think of tutor! WHO is my tutor!? If i got a tutor...That would be..." She got it. "A hinderance!"

"Uhuh~You speak like you can handle yourself Kurapika." Leorio said in distress.

"Leorio, where on earth is your tutor?" Leorio took a peek under his elbows, "Oh about that, i'm hiding from her."

Kurapika repeated, "Her? Wait, why hiding?"

Leorio sit himself in straight body, "MY tutor is a wild girl chopping foods. Name is Menchi."

Gon said out happily, "Oh Menchi-san?! She's cool!" Gon moved close to Kurapika, "She's a Gourmet Hunter! Last year she's our advisory!"

"Ohh. I see. so why hiding?"

Leorio throws up his hands on the air, "For goodness sake don't you get it!? She's damn strict and never really cared for my grades except cooking!" he cried out.

"Your hopeless." then another person joined in, It's Killua. "Yo, let's have launch together."

* * *

Inside the cafeteria.

The four eating happily, while they eat they chatter around. Kurapika knew it, Killua is such a good kid. Despite how he looks and his attitude, He's really lovable. But Kurapika didn't notice that her face completely staring at Killua with a smile.

Killua furrowed. "What?"

"Eh?" She accidentally blurt out. "What?"

Killua throws back the question, "Your staring at my face, is there something?"  
"Ahh, sorry, it's nothing. Nevermind me." Kurapika pick up her fork to stab the meat when someone just took a bite on that meat.

"Ahh!" All exclaimed.

A shaggy man who is always seen wearing a white _keikogi_ with a bag behind him. Kurapika felt herself going to rumble out, but she waited.

"Hello there. I'm Mizuken." Kurapika glared in response. Mizuken knew what it meant so he showed his Hunter License, "I'm going to be your tutor Kurapika." with a mocking smile.

Later inside an empty classroom.

"Yep i know your real gender so don't worry." Mizuken told her. Kurapika jumped out of his sit, "How come you know?"

"Well, i can't be your tutor unless we got you a background check and a signature from the parent's."

"Oh, i see." Kurapika's face turned annoyed. "But i still can't let you loose off -of what you did earlier." she throws those word on the man's face.

"About the food? haha, it's just a simple greeting~~"

"It's called 'rudeness'" Kurapika returns back her sit. "So what are you going to teach me MASTER." she said sarcastically.

Mizuken returned a mischievous grin. "You gotta lick the chains~"

* * *

Another midnight came...Kurapika seems to get mess up to her schedule. "Dammit! The dormitory gate might close at me!" from the corner of her eyes, Kurapika caught something. "uh?" No, it's someone.

Going near to make a clear picture, she saw Killua standing on an old tree and seems to be talking at somebody.

"Killua? Who's he talking too?" All Kurapika could hear is: 'come down, don't be afraid, i'll catch you.'

"I wonder who is it?" peeking closer, Kurapika finally saw a small black figure appearing under the leaves of the trunk tree, it's a black cat!

The cat says 'meow' then jumps, Killua catched the cat easily. And he reveals food inside his pocket. "Here you go," bringing down the cat to the ground and placing the small fishes on the grass...The said cat started eating. The tender atmosphere suddenly changed into deadly one. Killua felt another presence.

"Who's there!?"  
"Whoa! wait! it's just me!" Kurapika stepped out of the corner.

"K-Kurapika!" Killua look down the cat and then looks up to her again,"Y-you saw me!?"

Kurapika nodded with hesitation, "Ah yeah i did."

"No!"

"Eh Killua? why?"

"Now your going to spread it out!"

"Huh why would i?"

Killua tried to calm down from his _embarrassment._ "It's just that, i don't want someone to know what am doing every night.."

_"Ohh"_ Now Kurapika get it, _"So this is why he's always late at night."_ Maybe Killua spends his whole time with the cat.

Kurapika and Killua sitted themselves on the old tree's branch. While patting the cat Killua started to tell his story. "You know, i came from an assassin family. And my family are all crazy." Kurapika just did listen while watching the smaller figure.

"Then one day, they told me i'm going to be the successor of our business." this time Killua's face shows a sign of melancholy. "Who want's to get their future decided? I hate it. That's why i runned away."

"WHAT!?" Kurapika audibly shock. "You run away!?"

"Yeah, that's why am here...I really don't like this place, but, if i'm here i could freely do whatever i want." Killua smiled a little, he kinda like chattering now. "Despite the school rules, atleast there's no parent's of mine would tell me 'don't go here' 'don't do that' 'that isn't right'..." Killua chuckled. That makes him completely off guard, he almost showed Kurapika the part of him that he doesn't wanted to show on everybody!

"Ah forget what i said!" Kurapika on the other hand smiled heartedly,

"Killua, your really are nice." the one moment made Killua's cheeks hot red. "S-shut up! Don't spout nonsesne things!"  
"It is not nonsense, for it's real. It's the truth." she moved her head up to see the moon.

* * *

**_"I hope you'll be like that forever."_**

* * *

the moonlight of the moon reflected onto the kuruta's eyes which cause it to change color from grey into a serene, Calm, and somber blue eyes.

Killua's eyes focus in amaze, he realize how the beauty of the moonlight creates a more wonderful appearance to the pretty blonde._ "He's so...Beautiful...As if...He's..."_ Something inside Killua's heart confirmed something.

He looked away fast. "NO! No way in hell am..." looking back a bit, Kurapika's really making his heart beat fast.

_"Am...Falling inlove with a guy?!"_

* * *

**Kurapika's POV.**

Eversince we chat about ourselves on that night, i felt like Killua had open up to me a lil bit more closer.

...And we made a small promise that.._._

_"That place would be Our secret place for him and i and the cat that he loves."_

_A secret midnight only between me and him._

_-Kurapika._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**ENGLISH MESSED UP! I'LL TRY UODATING EVERY END OF FRIDAY XDD**

**Yeah this chapter focus on Killukura's arc. Eto...is it someway out of character? For me i don't think it does...I'm inspired by Keichan "Kuruta-Kei"'s fic Desirable! It's great check it out 8D**

**For now that's all, if it's still not good enough then i might as well stop updating 83**

**Those who like it and interested please review! XD IGNORE MY ENGLISH!**


	3. Scary Golden Week?

**Do You Love Who?**

* * *

The anime belongs to Togashi-sensei XD

**Kanon58:** Welcome to my new fic! This contains Romance Dramatic Comedy! Kurapika is a girl here, you can't stop me! She's now growing with boobies , *jaw drop*

**Summary:** Gon is the son of the principal Ging, then Killua a super smart kid able to be in same year as the seniors, and Leorio and Kurapika met already before they met again on school, Kuroro is a librarian and Illumi the mysterious student that always rescue Kurapika. Hisoka is a teacher and Mizuken is Kurapika's tutor.

**Partner In Crime is: **_PapilioAgeha known as Monokuma!_

I'll try to lessen my chatter~~Enjoy ;D **BARE WITH MY ENGLISH PLEASE. On this chapie Kurapika only wear's his_ white_ polo _T-shirt_, Gon wearing his clothes on the anime the original ones.**

**Replies: Butterfree **since your slight complaining then be my beta reader now XDD

**ginryuumaru** please stick till the end once more :3**  
**

**Monokuma **you told me to fix Hisoka now he's Hisoka xD

**MystiqueSilver** yeah me too i love those!

**AyakiStory** Finally your reading this! XD

**Kuruta-Kei **yay finally saw your review but not on W.I.S.C. Hope you keep liking this! ^

**One more note...SHOULD I PUT THE Chain Licking part or not? XD**

**I doubt my abilities making that scene cuz it might be too M rated hahaha~~~ *crack laugh* :V in a comedy way...But i dont want to get reported... so...any tips?**

**I REALLY NEED A BETA READER OAO IS THERE ANY OF YOU NICE TO DO SO? JUST ONE CHAPTER PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapie 3**

**Scary Golden Week?**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Leorio said to the blonde who was sending him off. Kurapika shook her head. " I don't want to go home."

"Why?" He raised a brow. "You parents will get worried."

"That's the reason. If I go home, my grandfather won't let me go again... We got a deal. I can't go back until I finish the school year. If I break the deal, I can't go back here any longer." she explained.

"Oh i see, if that's your decision." Leorio was about to leave, but Kurapika suddenly stopped him. "Can you please give this letter to my parents?" she said as she handed a letter to him. "You know where Lukuso is, right?"

"Yes, I do." Leorio replied as he took the letter from her. He then remembered something when he looked closely at the white envelop. "Wait! Will the let me in?"

"They would. Cuz even we are an outcast from the outside world...We still have manners...and threats the others equally." slightly affected.

"Ohh...Sorry." Leorio apologized.

"No it's alright." Kurapika smiled as she push him off slowly, "Now go, or else your going to be left behind the train..."

Leorio remembered exactly what time it is already, "Oh crap!" he hurriedly ran but before he completely took his off he waved goodbye, "Take care Kurapika! See you at the end of Golden week!"

The kuruta waved back, "You too! Don't fall asleep ok?!"

"Yeah!" So then he's gone.

Thinking about what to do next, Kurapika felt another person beside her. She look down and found Gon staring at her. "G-Gon!? Since when did you!?" she ask quite stunned _by Gon's sudden appearing._

"I've been here all along you know." Gon said innocently. Kurapika gained herself when she notice Gon kinda look down. "What's wrong Gon? Won't you go back to your home?"

"I can't go back to my home yet." he sadly said, without hearing Kurapika's next question Gon already answered them for her,"I promised Mito-san that i won't go home not until if found my father."

That part actually made Kurapika confused, "Wait, i thought your father is the principal of this school? If so, _how come_ you don't see him?"

"Father is hiding from me."

"Why would he?"

"He said i must find him using nen, but i can't even feel his presenceat all.." Gon fisted his left hand, staring at it," His _zetsu_ sure is perfect!" then he look up to Kurapika sayign with a face that show's admiration."That's why i wanna be like him!"

Kurapika find it amusing that- despite how the distance between Gon and his father, he didn't gloom over like others, or naturally _it must have been._ But Gon is different."Your such a weird kid," she complimented with a soft smile,"... you want to become like your father even without knowing who is he."

"Yeah, but ain't he great?"

"Eh-"

"Becuz he abandoned his son in order to build this academy so that he can teach other's who wants to be a hunter!"

"..Gon.." This time both gone to chibi picture, "But so you know this school _doesn't_ own by your father but the Chairman Netero."

_"Achaa~~?!" _Gon got a kappa face.

"So you didn't know?"

Gon rubbed his head-eyes searching for something,"...Yeah that's becuz...It's my first time being here." and it surprised Kurapika. "WHAT REALLY?!" _i didn't knew! _"I thought you had been here before.."

He raised his index finger and said, "Remember when Hisoka sensei introduce me? _Becuz_ im a transfer student like you do Kurapika!" She nodded again and again understanding the situation_ but_ wondered about the other."..A_hh..._What about Killua?"  
"Killua? Well he's been here like Leorio for 2 years!" Gondid jumped again and again while raising his arms up and down_ flapping like a chicken_ hugging Kurapika out of nowhere."I'm so happy that were same Kurapika!" While purring his face on Kurapika's chest level _that's how small Gon is,_ "Kurapika i love you!" he told her.

_"Uwah-"_ because of that it created small flushes on her cheeks, "Wait a minute G-Gon..."

While he's hugging her, Gon felt a strange sensation on his cheeks, _something soft..._more like...something just bump his face, a weird shape beyond Kurapika's shirt. He look up to Kurapika thoughtfully, and she wondered what was it about.

"Gon?" She called him.

"Um...Ahh-" the spike kid scanned his head around until it stop on a certain tree. "Ah! Killua!"

The silvered haired kid Killua jumps down from the tree, wearing purple jacket with white line's lifting up his fingers in a peace sign, came a cool greeting, "Yo! Gon! Kurapika!" with a lolipop on his mouth.

The other kid paced more near, "Killua what are you doing here?" Gon asked cheeringly.

"Welp~" removing the lolipop blocking his speech. "Told you already. I run away from home, there's no freaking hell i would go back~"

"Amazing! Your so independent Killua! I envy!"

"Shut up! D-don't say something so embarrassing idiot!"

"But it's true! I never did do that in whole my life!" it made Kurapika chuckled at the corner and said, "Gon you shouldn't be actually doing that." she walked towards the two joining the conversation. On Gon's dismay, he protested that he can do it someday which cause more laughs at the two.

* * *

_Why only the three of them are here? Where are the other's?_ Right, for today is Golden Week, Golden Week is a week between late-April and early-May in _Ginjugi Hunter Highschool_, with a bunch of holidays. Golden Week last's only April till May 5th and right now, all the student's of Ginjugi had gone off to their houses, taking the chance to visit their parent's after years. Though some of them doesn't go home like Kurapika.

Killua and Gon walking around the outside corridor, "Killua."

"Hm?" then Killua looked at him.

"Is pillow soft?"

The assassin quite didn't expect that kind of question from Gon, more like _he should have expect that._ But what on earth is that question? For goodness sake it's too easy to answer. So then he crossed his arms that been inside his pocket's all along."What kind of question is that? _Of course_ it does, but depends on it's quality." so there. He said it, but the other seemed not yet convinced, he knew Gon would ask him something again,_ he's too readable at the moment._"...Hmm...How about cotton?"

"Obviously it does." Watching the other, he look troubled._ 'I wonder what his thinking.'_

"Then what about our school uniform? It is soft?"

"Huh? I don't get what your talking about, of course it's not soft! Unless you wear more layer than that." A bit irritated, Killua wondered why- Gon keep asking him nonsense. _But he isn't really that angry._

"So, it can become soft?"  
"No, because there is blazer, however, if you only wear the T-shirt part, it could."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but, if we are wearing it, it isn't supposed to be soft."  
"Eh? But..."  
"Seriously enough with the nonsense!" he scold him and pulled his hand's in a run.  
"But-"  
"Come let's just fish out the fishes on the small pond! Let's go!"

Meanwhile Gon are asking killua with various inconvenience questions, Killua on the other hand answer it with an 'obviously' tone. Not until the third question came,

"E-ehh! Wait Killua_aa!"_

* * *

**Inside the dorm room of Kurapika...**

Kurapika meanwhile changing clothes _she's currently wearing a red chinese outift with white lines and white pants.(The one Kurapika wear during 1999series Zoldyck arc.) _A sudden knock on her door came. Alarmed indeed- she finish off the last button of her clothing fast. "Y-yes?" stammering to her word's the other side seem didn't find it odd, and replied in a normal way as always. "Kurapika? Are you there!?" Gon buzzed happily.

_"Oh it's Gon." _Sighing in relief, in no time she reached the doorknob and turned it over. The first person she saw is Gon then Killua beside his right. "Kurapika!"

"G-Gon, Killua...Hello...There...?" Trying to cover her _sweating about just now. _She questioned the two about what their doing here, and everything went smoothly._While Kurapika and Gon are talking to each-other..._Killua notice the curtains are all too closed._ 'What she's doing inside for her to close the curtain that much?' _he couldn't stop himself to bother asking Kurapika about it. For some reason, it pull's him to something _weird_ that he couldn't tell.

"Say,Kurapika...Why the curtain of your room are all too close? There isn't a sunlight blinding you right?"

Kurapika on the other hand felt like Killua did notice that she's trying to hide something. _'Crap.'_ How could she escape this?! "Um. Well, i'm used to a dark room," crack laugh, "Hate morning sun..." smiling with her teeth hoping Killua should not mind it already.

"Ah sou~..." Killua simply whir and sat on Kurapika's bed without her permission. Kurapika hope nothing more than that would happen. She knew Killua is a smart kid, he's sharp at thing's which is_ not good. _As for Gon too numb about the situation, more like too care free to care.

"So then Kurapika!" Gon said calling her attention more focus to his, "Like i said, only the three of us alone here on the 2nd year branch dormitory, means..." Gon threw his hand's up the ceiling, "We can have a padjama party!"

"Eh?" Kurapika blinked twice. "What did you just..."

"Great idea right!? It's lonely if we slept at night alone on our rooms knowing that only 3 people left inside this big dormitory." Gon reasoned out not letting the blonde to finish her sentence. But it sounds convincing so Kurapika patted Gon with a nod.

"Sure."

"Really? yay!" He then talk to Killua's position screaming with joy, "Hear that Killua?! Kurapika said we can sleep all together!"

"Your such a kid." Killua huff's but Gon ignored it with another idea on his mind.

"Were going to use Killua's room!"

"Heck no! WHY not your room! You're the one asking right?!" Kurapika chuckled after that.

"Hehh~," Gon said with fake pouting, "I've always wanted to sleep with Killua..."

"I-Idiot! What are you some of a pervert?!"

"How mean, i just want our bond to get closer! Since were same age!"

"D-Do whatever you like!"

That's how it's decided, Gon,Kurapika would sleep at Killua's room tonight.

The three of them did a lot of activities like fishing on the school pond, playing Dodge Ball. Killua-Gon playing tag on the trees while Kurapika peacefully reading books, watching them laughing is fun.

So Midnight finally came down.

"The title of this story is called 'Anyone who Hears the Sound'" Said Killua having a flash light open on the center, their currently sitting on the floor forming a triangle shape.

"Every 11:30am, someone would laugh at the Dormitory's corridor like this 'Kekekeke' and, 'Fufufufu'" Gon and Kurapika gulp down on their throat's with sweat coming from the side of their cheeks.

* * *

_'Eh? i think i hear something'_

* * *

"However one day there are three friends happen to be still awake and heard the sounds..."

* * *

_'What's that noise?'_

* * *

"Because the noise doesn't stop, they tried to check out...They left their room and headed to follow the voice along a daaark corridor of their school dorm."

* * *

_'...Hello? Anyone there?'_

* * *

"After asking that, the creepy giggle stop's...!"

Killua eyed the two demonstrating his hand's on the shadow making his 3 finger's as people and the other hand of his as a monster.

"The first victim was pulled by the mysterious creature on the long corridor with a sticky thread... that no matter what you do-it won't detached." continuing zooming his face,

* * *

_'ahhh! help meeee!'_

* * *

"The two victim's that was left decided to search for their companion to the male's restroom-where the sticky thread pulled him in..."

Gon nervously ask him, "K-Killua, what happen to that person?" Killua faced him with a stoic reaction-blank eye's stare's to the Orange's one's. "They found no trace of their friend ..but ...only one pair of shoe was left. With slimy gum's on it...After that they heard another sound coming from the other corridor!"

* * *

_...Kekeke...kekkee.._.

* * *

"-so they ran for it...While running the 2nd victim had been decided!"

'Ahh! Help me! I don't want to-!'

"He's being pulled by the weird thread! But the other trying to save him and it did!"

* * *

_'whoooss-whooss'_

* * *

..."They reach the outside of the dormitory,"

* * *

_'where safe for now.'_

_'wait someone's...'_

* * *

"...Wandering around the dark forest of their school garden, the 2nd victim who survive earlier finally got caught up through the tree's!"

* * *

_"GYAAAH! RUN!"_

_'nooo!'_

* * *

"...which left the one last person alive..."

Gon moved a bit closer to Kurapika almost clinging at her. "Rusting sounds of the bushes..Footstep's coming near.._."_

* * *

_...Tip,toe...tip,...toe..."_ tension.

* * *

"Do you guy's no what happen's next?"

-gulps-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_'AHH! HE APPEARED!_

_-"I LOVE KIDS! KAKAKAKA!"-_

* * *

**"The mysterious creature was actually a Circus Clown with a freakshow face!"**

_"Ahh!"_ They screamed. Killua turned off the flash light and open the lights up. "Hahaha! Take a look on your faces idiots!" he said pointing at the too laughing out loud.

Kurapika knot her eyebrow's, slight pissed off. "Well, it's not true anyway." she nagged Gon beside her,"Right Gon?"

But then Gon is trembling in fear chanting,"I hate clowns...I hate clowns..."

"Duhh Gon, it's just a story! It's noway it's real!" Killua told him then smiled afterwards."Come on, don't be a fraidy cat lol."

Gon wipe's his tears on his eyes, "R-really?" with a bubbly face looking up to Kurapika. Kurapika soft reach for Gon's head and started patting them. "Don't worry Gon, it's not real. And even it's real..." Kurapika eyed Killua with a grin. "We'll surely bait Killua."

"What the! Hey you two don't be all too sweet~!" they all laugh out.

"Anyway, it's getting more dark, let's sleep." Kurapika said and so Killua and Gon agreed with a nod.

Turning off the lights. Kurapika on the bed, while Gon and Killua sleeping at the floor. _Their sleeping on a sofa bed._

* * *

The clock silently ticking. The wind howls so cold and an owl says' _"whoo,whoo."._

A bit not comfortable, Kurapika turned to her right then to her left. She happens to face the clock when she turned right. The clock say's "11:23". Kurapika closed her eyelid's once more, trying to sleep again. The next time she opens them, she found the clock hand says ["11:30am."]

She stiffened when she heard Gon mumbles on his sleep "Fu...fu...~" Kurapika turned her head to peek at Gon, and he's sound asleep. Then she sat up a bit to take a look at Killua on the other side. Killua is also sleeping.

Sighing, she thought off, _"I should have drink milk before sleeping." _But then.

"Kurapika?"

_"Hnnn-Ah!?_ G-Gon!?"

Kurapika isn't sure if she almost screamed after being shock like that. She hope that Gon won't ask her anything about. As for Gon still sleepy rubbing his eye's to woke up. "Kurapika, Did i startled you?"

"Um. N-not really..." Watching gon yawned and finally gaining his spirit awake.

"Sorry did i woke you up?"

"Nope." Gon widely grinned, "Just now, your scared deshou?!"

"No." this time Kurapika put a denial face. "I'm not."  
"But just now you almost squeak!" Gon teased.  
"No." Kurapika spurn off, "Now Gon," she took a breath, "Go-To-Sleep." with a serious face acting like a mom. Gon feel bad about it and rub his head -he bowed, "S-Sorry."

A laugh interrupt their moment, it was coming from Killua. "What are you guy's doing? Scared about the story and can't sleep?"

"What about you Killua why still awake?" Gon make a moue on his face.

Killua rested his hands over his back on the bed, "Nah, becuz you guys are damn noisy~"

"Killua a bully!"

"Gon a crybaby!"

The two tried to tickle eachother after, Kurapika find it funny of course. However, suddenly their time seem to stop when they heard a creepy giggle.

_'kekekekeke...fufufufu...'_

All froze on their spot.

Killua blinked his eyes staring at Gon, and Gon did the same.

"Gon, just now, did you hear that?"  
"Killua, your a bully."  
"Huh? I'm asking you if you heard it too!"

Gon covered his ears saying, "I didn't! blah! waah! I don't hear anything!"

"The heck!" Then Killua heard Kurapika say's 'shh.' He look at the blonde having a thoughtful look at the door then to Killua. She nodded and said, "I heard it too."  
"You did?" Killua pushed Gon away on the bed sit _not hard,_ and sat toward's Kurapika's side.

The three continued to listen for moment's and...The creepy giggle was there again!  
_'fufufufu...kekeke...'_

"Nh-aaa!" Gon screamed and run toward's the back of the two-hiding. "Don't like this joke! Stop it!"

Killua trying to shove him away by his left elbow, "Get real Gon, your not a baby so stop."  
"But Killua it's all your fault to begin with."  
"Why me?!"

"If you didn't tell us such a story we won't be hearing things~~"

"Gon you really-"

"Wait a minute you two be silent!" Kurapika ordered them and so they did zip their mouths. Kurapika's eye tracing to the door and the other followed and so the other too.

"Le'ts check it out." she declared.

"Eh?! But-"  
"If you don't want to go with us then be left here ALONE Gon" Killua stood up with a grimace traced on his lips and a neko face.

"N-No i'll go with you!"

Kurapika grabbed her jacket and flashlight, Killua did the same, Gon remained on his T-shirt.

They opened the door and found a very dark corridor. The flashlight was now open in order to give them light.

"Hmm." Kurapika moved the flashlight left to right but found no one. "Well, maybe it's our imagination?"  
Killua simply put his hand's inside his jacket's pocket, "Maybe it's a buglar messing with us?"

"Buglar!" Gon cheered up, "If it's a buglar am not scared!"

**Killua**: Sorry, I lied. 0w0

**Gon:** -hides behind Kurapika- Mito-san i'm scared!

**Kurapika:** Gon ^^"

**Killua:** =w=

**_BLAG!_**

"!" Each of them hold their breaths trying not to make noise other than their heartbeat raising. Eyes moving if someone is actually around. "The sound came from the left." said Kurapika pointing the light toward's the pathway.

"But Kurapika,-"

"Gon, it's alright."

Another sound came, _**BLAAG!**_

"Who's there?!"

. . . . .

_Silence~_

Killua stepped forward to lead the way, "Shall we go?" he readied his assassin hand hidden inside his pocket. Right now no one can see Killua's facial reaction for he is wearing his hood on. Kurapika nodded, Gon grabbed Kurapika's open hand tight, begging, "D-Don't let go of me..." Puppy eyes. That moment Kurapika felt like taking care of Gon. "Then don't let go of my hand."

Feeling like out of place, Killua stomped his one foot calling their attention-breaking their another solo heart warm moment. "Hello Guys? Come on!"

They started to walk on the dark long corridor. _tip,toe,tip,toe._

"I don't think there's anyone around..." Gon trying to stop the two from moving forward," So let's go back to our room!" he said raising his index finger with a nervous laugh.

"Nope we can't" Killua told Gon, Kurapika seem to agree once more to the other and said,

"Even there's no one around, we can't ignore that sound, their might be an intruder."

"Guu..." Gon pouted down his face. WHEN THERE'S SOMEONE LAUGHING ALREADY.

_**"Kekekekekeke...Fufufufu.."** _the voice, so near means-"Wait Killua look out!" Gon screamed fast, the assassin saw a mysterious pink thread that looks like a gum flying toward's his. "Shit-!"

"Killua!" _(Kurapika)_

The pink gum caught Killua's wrist-tight. "What the hell!" and it started pulling his said wrist. Gon ran out of panic, "Kurapika do something Killua is!"

Lost of thoughts, Kurapika forgot her weapon _bokken _as for Killua manage to recall his claws and cut's the thread himself and it did. "Wew." Feeling safe already-_Another gum caught him!_ This time capturing his leg's then tying also his arms into breaking free.

"Ahhh!" He struggled.

"Killua!" The two called him.

Killua clawed his finger's on the floor-but the unknown force pulling him strong into the darker place, "Hey you guys help me damn this sticky thread!"

Gon searched his head for some tools to help-but _there's nothing here at all! _"Eh? Kurapika!?"

The kuruta removed his hands onto Gon's and pulled Killua in his shoulders. "Hang in there!"_ But, "Damn! The one who's pulling is strong." _Kurapika's arms with Killua felt breaking if they pulled more of their nerves.

"Ah_-Ahhh!"_ Slowly, Killua's getting pulled away, "Kurapika! Gon! Help me!" no more strength to pull-to help Killua, _"No i can't give up,"_ She scold her self, and reveals Scarlet eyes-shock Killua and Gon about the sudden changes of the kuruta's eyes. Their beautiful glowing scarlet in the dark,_ "Haaaah!"_

She's pulling him-and it's working! "Just-a-bit...More!" giving all her super power's using her special eyes.

Killua finding hope of being rescue, "Kurapika keep it up! Pull me more!"

However they didn't expect another thread comes onto the dark space and captured Killua's neck. "?!"

The horror indeed tenses up each of their bones. "Ahhh!" Killua got completely pulled into the somewhat abyss.

"K-Killuaaa!"

... A sharp shrill from Killua's voice ended the ruckus.

**He's gone.**

* * *

Gon couldn't tell what's going on and same as for Kurapika._ Killua really disappeared._ They positioned the light to the said spot on where Killua just vanish so sudden. There's no traces.

"This is a lie." Gon chanted, "There's noway Killua is missing!" he wanted to cry for his friend, "Killua!" he falls onto his knees and slams the ground, "I'm so sorry Killua! I couldn't even help you! wuu..." tears falls.

"..Gon.." Only the blonde watch him crying. Kurapika tighten her fist, believing this is a dream,_ "There's noway this is real right? You gotta be kidding."_

The story of Anyone who hears...**_It's happening right now!_**

Few minutes later, Gon regained himself from crying, "I'm sorry Kurapika. It's all my fault."  
"No." She moves her head left to right, "It is not your fault. Someone is probably pranking on us."

Gon had a quizzical look, "Who could it be? Isn't it the curse of the story?"

Kurapika hope it wasn't, well she do believe in ghost but not curses like this. "Maybe you're right, however," she pointed her flashlight to the corridor they are earlier at. "If it's real, then let's go to the male's restroom."

So then Gon and Kurapika headed to the male's restroom.

It must have been awkward for Kurapika to enter the male's restroom_-She had a personal comfort room on her dorm,_ if possible she doesn't want to use the public one's like this.

They click on the light button but there's no electricity..."Is the switch off? How come?" Kurapika repeated the same move-clicking the button on and off but no light came in response.

Gon pulled Kurapika's shirt, "K-Kurapika..." Looking down, seeing Gon's face in fear. "T-take a look..."

**_It's Killua's one pair of shoe!_**

Kurapika expect Gon to get more scared but no...She saw determination written on Gon's eyes, and the kid just smiled at her saying, "Kurapika. We'll surely rescue Killua!"

"...Gon..."

"Now let's move to the next place, IF this is real then, we know what would happen's next!"

"You're right Gon."

_'kekekeke...'_

They heard it again! "It's on the locker side! Hurry!" Gon lead the way and so Kurapika followed.

Reaching the locker room, it's empty. Kurapika trying to reprociate the next turn out of events. If she remember right, the second victim will get decided by this time.

_tick,tock,tick,tock._

.

.

.

.

Waiting mode.

.

.

.

.

_tick,tock...tick..._

"Kurapika!"

"Eh?" turning her head at her back, _CRAP._ Hands snaked onto Kurapika's Body!

"N-Nah!?" instantly having her scarlet eyes on one's again. _The freaking hand touching her!_

_'kekekekekekeke fufufufufukekekekekeke'_

It's kinda harassing her no matter how you look,"Let go of me!" Trying to break free, the hands keep on exploring-_not letting her go by any means._

Looking for Gon_ "He's not here!?"_ Where did Gon go?!

Until she could hear some noises_-step's that running._ "Let Go of-!"the kid swungs up something. It's a fishing rod! Spike haired kid jumped!"-LEt Go of Kurapikaaa!" **_BAAAM!_ **hitting the unknown figure on Kurapika's back with his fishing rod-the creature didn't scream any pain it just disappeared into a thin air of the darkness.

"Don't you dare touch Kurapika!" Gon warned the shadow._ Gon already knew something about Kurapika._

Panting-still cheeks blushing hot."Gon thanks-" How come Gon suddenly became reliable? In pinch he get's brave.  
"Kurapika there's no time! Let's go out of here!" He grabbed Kurapika's hand and dash her off into running outside the Dormitory.

* * *

Both holding their breaths inhale- exhale-the fatigue taking over their leg's. They didn't slept much _so now their energy is draining._ "We made it outside."

Kurapika tried to gain some energy by wiping off the sweats falling in her chin. "I don't think," clearing her throat, catching her breath-eyes feeling dizzy for she used her scarlet eyes twice. "...we are safe yet..."

"Can you still run Kurapika?" Gon showed her a worried face, so she tried to pull of with a smile.

"I'm alright."

"Really?"

The wind changed it's blow into menacing atmosphere. "H-he's here already!?"Gon saw a shadow jumping out of the dormitory's door and cornered them.

"Damn!" Kurapika really did wish that she got her bokken with her. Sometime's she's forgetful.

"Kurapika you run!"

"No Gon. We must run together!" She said while looking for an escape route,"!" she found a way. "Gon over here!" they run again but the creature let them run off for a while...

* * *

While running with all their might, Kurapika didn't notice that she's heading through the pond.

_whoops._

**SPLASH!**

Kurapika fell down the pond. "K-Kurapika!?" Searching for the blonde, gladly she rose up fast. But she's wet now.

He pulled Kurapika up, she's coughing some water. "Kurapika over here!" Gon escort's her to a branch of tree. "It's cold." The water was actually freezing becuz it was a cold night.

While thinking of how can he heat up Kurapika-an idea came, "Right!" Kurapika wondered what's Gon doing-_wait he's removing his T-shirt!?_

"Here!" Gon shove his padjama to Kurapika's. "Wear this! remove your clothes!"

Bit blushing on that sentence, Gon smile is just too pure. "Don't worry i won't look!" he then hide over the other tree.

Kurapika didn't find it weird_, Wait wait,_ did just Gon said_ 'he-won't-look- what the...Couldn't it be, Gon knew she's a girl? But how?_

Too tired to mind it much, she's done changing. Gon later appeared knowing she's done.

"I wonder where did the creature go...He isn't chasing us." now he mentioned, _where did it go?_

"I don't know! Anyway let's get out of here and call for help-" The same thread captured Killua been attached to Gon. "Ahh!"

"Gon!?" Kurapika pulled Gon's legs -for the pink gummy pulling him up the tree-almost choking.

"K-Kurapika-R-" Gon collapsed. which Kurapika got a hard time pulling him now that he's unconcious.

"Gon! Wake up!" He got pulled up completely. "No!"

Feeling lost. For the first time Kurapika could tell, she's scared. What the hell is happening? WHY is this happening!? "Gon, Killua..." down at her knees in the grass, she wanted to bite herself. If only she accepted Mizuken's offer of Nen Training she could have help them.

_'You need to train nen, so lick the chain~ !'_

_"Heck! isn't that just a pervy idea of yours?!'_

_"It's conjuring Kurapika! Not only that-you must draw the chains,play the chains and etc!'_

_"Whatever!"_ She closed the door to Mizuken.

"Damn it all!" yelling at the sky-The creature appeared right infront of her. "...Eh...?"

"My~My~" the creature said with evil giggling, "You look pathetic Kurapikatachan~"

**_Wait a minute_**. That voice,**_ that kind of calling._** Realizing something was off ever-since the start, why didn't she remember that someone on their teachers got that ability the sticky pink gum?

The jester's face been revealed when the moon's light shined on them. "Hisoka!?"

"Ya~ Did you like my midnight prank?" So it was just a midnight prank... Hisoka said licking his lips, "And it's Hisoka sensei."

"D-Damn you!" Kurapika jerked up from her feet, "_Where'_ Gon and Killua is!?"

Hisoka stepped closer not listening to what she's about to say-Well he know's the kurutian would just bicker.

"Kurapikatachan~ Did you hear the Story?"

"Wait a minute you don't mean..."_ gulps~_

_**"I LOVE KIDS HAHAHAH!"**_

_"Kyaah!" _-silent imaginary scream.

Everything went blank.

* * *

Next thing they knew, Morning came already...

"Iyaah~ It was a great midnight." Hisoka pouring the tea cup with the teapot he's holding. Killua, Gon laid on the table lifeless, and Kurapika trying to suicide eating more cakes. **_That was the most creepy and evil prank they've experience in their whole lives!_**

"Argh!" Killua roughly rubbed his hair -_messing it,_ "Damn you clown! You got me there!" In defeat, "Darn!"

Hisoka can't help chuckling a lot, "It was the greatest reaction i've got scaring student's who deciding not to go home." He winked at the three,"It's a plain punishment~ We told you to go home but you trio didn't so it's just fair."

"It's unfair!" Gon angrily pouted, "It scared me to death!"

Kurapika having fierce glares at Hisoka, "You almost _harass m_e." she marked coldy.

If only eyes could kill, Hisoka would have been having a hole on his head. "So scary~~So scary~~" though he's obviously not scared at all.

"This is why i love being a teacher.~Fufuf~"

"Stop that 'fufu' its reminding me of that night!" Killua throwed Hisoka some utensils. Hisoka dodge everything without any hardship.

"Mou! I'm going to get my revenge! Hisoka-sensei!" Gon Freencs Swears to.

For Kurapika she is indeed in foul mood about last night, but then she thanked that nothing bad happend-_for real. _"It wasn't that bad."

"Eh?" Killua and Gon questionable look.

"Nothing. So lesson learned never explore the school dormitory at night." Kurapika said with a soft chuckle and so followed by Killua then Gon.

"Your right. hahaha."

"Hehehe!"

"oii! Gon! Killua! Kurapika!" a man's voice calling them from afar, Gon's eyes widen and jumped out of his sit, "Leorio!"

Quite surprised_, "It's too early for Leorio to go home isn't?"_ Kurapika thought inside her mind, placing the cup of tea back at the table. Killua removed the lolipop's wrap and crumple them. Eating the lolipop._ "I wonder what happen to the letter."_

Unaware of a certain boy secretly focus in her,Gon is staring to Kurapika-observing, but there's nothing malice about.

Gon thought smiling at self._ "I'm so happy!"_

I wonder what he is happy about?

"Oh Kurapika!"

"Ah, Leorio."

Without mentioning about the letter-Leorio himself notify Kurapika about it. Said he, "About the letter, actually, they didn't let me in, but they took the letter away...Is that alright?" hoping he did the right thing, Kurapika then look downcast. "I see." she apologized. "Sorry."

"Why being sorry? I understand why they don't let outsider's come on theirs."

"No, i mean, i doubt the letter will get delivered to my parent's."

"Huh?"

"You see my grandpa, our chief...IS very strict and grumpy."

"Aren't you grumpy yourself?"

"What!?"

"Just kiddin!"

Kurapika crossed her arms, glaring at Leorio, "NExt time you joke like that, i won't forgive you."

"Come on, why so hot headed again?" Leorio teasingly said.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER**

* * *

The door of an extra classroom goes open. Spike haired kid was there standing like a zombie."G-Gon?" Ging's son look's like a dead tree. "Ohh...Kurapika...Good morning..." he waved-almost having a gloomy aura.

"W-what's wrong Gon? Did Something happen?" Gon then goes straight to Kurapika's arm's-hugging.

"Huhu Kurapika My father doesn't even remember my birthday!"

"B-Birthday!?" All gawked on their sits.

That's right, Today is May 5, The end of Golden Week-Gon's birthday!

Gon mopping on Kurapika's chest. Killua suddenly felt something sharp on his heart, he kinda want to push Kurapika away for some reason that no one could tell...He's been having these feelings since Kurapika and him got close. Something only he knew that he didn't want to admit. _Jealous._

"...Kurapika..." Teary eyes met grey ones. "Maybe my father really doesn't love me at all."

"Shh, that's not true Gon." Kurapika trying to comfort Gon with another patting. "You said it yourself, your Father is amazing, he'll abandoned his son for the sake of his job...Didn't you say that?" and that simple trick actually convinced Gon. _On the background Killua is bitting his lolipop._

"Yosh!" Leorio clapped his hands taking their attention's to look at him. "Let's make a birthday party for Gon! Since it's the last day of Golden Week-we can freely use any room as long as we clean it! Just DONT TELL the Teacher's what we are going to do!"

Hisoka sitting on the teacher's table. "Oh Ore-chan should you be really announcing that when i'm actually here~?"

"Uruse! You're not really a teacher anyway!"

"Fufu~I like hard student like you~~keke~"

"Stop being a creep already!" Leorio embraced himself from shivering, Hisoka is so creepy indeed.

"A birthday party for me!? " Gon sparkling on the other side.

"Of course Gon." Kurapika guaranteed that it will be Gon's Day.

Gon tightly hugged Kurapika once more, saying "You really are like Mito-san!"

"Eh? What?" Kurapika got puzzled, then Gon mentally punched himself._ 'oopsie.'_ "Nothing! Don't mind me!"

Since Gon looks trustworthy, Kurapika undoubted that Gon knew something about her.

So then the Birthday Party of Gon starts~~

People attend the party are: Killua,Kurapika,Leorio,Hisoka and Gon himself.

Gon could tell, that this is the most best party ever he had. Of course celebrating with Mito-san is great too. But for the first time with his friends-for he doesn't have any friends on his age, only younger than him like 7-3 yrs old.

_"Dear Mito-san, I'm not alone anymore at this school. I met some precious friends and they are all nice...Hope i can graduate with them here..."_

Finding Kurapika laughing with Leorio's joke.

_"Also, i promise to protect something too. A wish this continues forever..._

_-Gon._

I wish to help Kurapika more and more.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**GON IS A GENTLE MAN TO RETSU...SO WHY NOT TO KURAPIKA?**

**No birthday party scene sorry XDDD i think it didnt make sense...this chapie.**

**If you still didnt get it...Gon knew it already~~~ Kurapika's secret~~ XDD And Gon isnt out of character! I just copied his cheesy attitude on the Phantom Rouge Movie! XDD**

**I promise to make the next chapter interesting =w=...this chap isnt good yeah...no...fluff neh? And its not even scary =.= Those waiting for KURORO...Hai don't worry his my climax point XD**

**Asking if i must put the chain training lol XDDD b-but..the licking part _ " I DONT THINK I CAN...**

**BADLY NEED A BETA-READER LOL~~**SOMEONE PLEASE FIX THIS CHAPIE FOR ME ~ANYONE?** If Kurapika looks OOC well you see Kurapika's parent's are ALIVE so there's noway she can turn into a kudere. I just based her attitude on her childhood-you know genki like Gon~~ But more spirit fighter than Gon. However of course since She's older than the two she still acts like Kurapika that we all knew ^^**

**Those who like it and interested please review! XD IGNORE MY ENGLISH!**


End file.
